inlinehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Pasin
| birth_place = Edmonton, AB, CAN | career_start = 1985 | career_end = 1997 | draft = 19th overall | draft_year = 1984 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | played_for = Boston Bruins Los Angeles Kings }} Dave Pasin (born July 8, 1966 in Edmonton, Alberta) is a former professional ice hockey centre. He was drafted in the first round, 19th overall, by the Boston Bruins in the 1984 NHL Entry Draft. He played 76 games in the National Hockey League: 71 with the Bruins in the 1985–86 season and five with the Los Angeles Kings in the 1988–89 season. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1982-83 Prince Albert Raiders WHL 62 40 42 82 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Prince Albert Raiders WHL 71 68 54 122 68 5 1 4 5 0 1984-85 Prince Albert Raiders WHL 65 64 52 116 88 10 10 11 21 10 1985-86 Boston Bruins NHL 71 18 19 37 50 3 0 1 1 0 1986-87 Moncton Golden Flames AHL 66 27 25 52 47 6 1 1 2 14 1987-88 Maine Mariners AHL 30 8 14 22 39 8 4 3 7 13 1988-89 Maine Mariners AHL 11 2 5 7 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 48 25 23 48 42 17 8 8 16 47 1988-89 Los Angeles Kings NHL 5 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 7 7 4 11 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Springfield Indians AHL 11 2 3 5 2 3 1 2 3 0 1989-90 Fribourg-Gotteron NLA 12 4 7 11 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Phoenix Roadrunners IHL 13 4 3 7 24 9 3 4 7 8 1990-91 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 39 13 25 38 57 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 HC Gardena Italy2 30 51 38 89 33 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Bolzano HC Italy 18 15 19 34 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Bolzano HC Italy 21 17 34 51 49 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Bolzano HC Italy 42 43 65 108 80 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 San Francisco Spiders IHL 26 5 9 14 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Davos NLA 2 3 1 4 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Bolzano HC Italy 39 23 28 51 127 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Thurgau HC NLB 9 3 8 11 0 -- -- -- -- -- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 76 18 19 37 50 3 0 1 1 0 Italy Totals 120 98 146 244 269 -- -- -- -- -- Roller Hockey statistics --- Regular Season --- Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM ------------------------------------------------------- 1996 Oakland Skates RHI 6 3 2 5 6 ------------------------------------------------------- External links * Category:1966 births Category:Bolzano HC players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:HC Davos players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Alberta Category:Living people Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Moncton Golden Flames players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Nationalliga A players Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:People from Edmonton Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Prince Albert Raiders alumni Category:Roller Hockey International players Category:San Francisco Spiders players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Val Gardena HC players fr:Dave Pasin it:Dave Pasin